Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 October 2016
9:22 rách ass ăn khu :ah: 10:20 ta vào cái mod cần chỉnh rồi 10:20 cơ mà méo biết làm tiếp 10:21 chỉnh char ấy mà 10:21 có vài thứ có thể chỉnh 10:21 scripts 10:21 modmain 10:21 modinfo 10:22 tất cả chỉnh = cái notepad đc 10:22 ok 10:22 để mò 10:25 :@@: 10:25 khó hiểu vl 10:27 những thứ thg làm 10:27 chỉ sợ méo chạy đc thì vui vkl 10:27 thường chỉ là buff tí hp hay là bụng vs não thôi 10:27 ohm 10:27 chứ mấy cái liên quan đến mấy cái khcas kiểu như dmg các kiểu 10:27 tại cái char này 10:28 p có code sẵn ở đâu đó 10:28 ko méo biết làm 10:28 méo xài đc item thường 10:28 nên xem có chỉnh đc k 10:28 à 10:28 thế thì chỉ xóa vài đoạn code là đc 10:28 k là đi mấy cái tungsten 10:30 lu vs hime lat wow ko (do) 10:31 ta đang k có mạng đây 10:31 ngồi mò cod (vetay) 10:34 bắn luon ko 10:34 thôi ăn lìn rồi 10:34 chỉnh code mà méo copy bản dự phòng :haha: 10:34 lu 10:34 add di 10:34 :v 10:35 save as đc mà hime 10:35 đc 10:36 cơ mà chỉnh bậy cmnr :v 10:36 cần thay lại mà méo có :v 10:36 sealclub :haha: 10:37 nikolai kìa 10:37 cơ mà thế này thì di chung thôi dm ăn torp CV mệt vl ra :)) 10:38 lag cmnr 10:49 vl rớt magn5 10:50 đợi tí reset máy cái 10:51 uhm 10:58 ủa hime 10:58 (do) 10:59 sao thấy on mà bảo ko có mạng 10:59 :ops: 10:59 đâu 10:59 ta onl = 3g mà 10:59 :ops: 10:59 chứ ta đâu có vào wows 10:59 chắc nee đấy 11:00 mi hỏi thử xem ai đang onl 11:00 ý là on chat thôi 11:00 :)) 11:00 wow thì vẫn den thui ah 11:00 cơ mà lu restart lâu thật 11:02 reset cài update mà 11:02 chứ tự nhiên reset làm gì 11:04 ohm 11:23 đm 11:23 dm doto 11:23 cái MM bẩn bựa 11:23 và dm MM 11:23 team kia méo có tier 6 11:23 dem vào tier 8 11:23 mà mình p vào 11:24 có con chùa vs con DD dấy 11:24 mà dm 11:24 thật vc 11:33 lại dis à 11:35 vl 11:35 wow not respond 11:40 lão lu còn dó ko 11:40 -_- 11:40 =_= 11:40 mạng bị cái méo gì. toàn lỗi 1002 :hum: 11:41 mới bị error wows : 11:41 :Sweat: 11:41 dm 11:41 mạng vs mẽo 11:41 rớt liên tọi 11:41 lão add lại em di 11:41 :sad: 11:43 cả sáng đi dung đc 2 lần =_= 11:55 =_= 11:55 lại lỗi. 12:17 rách ass 12:18 blyss bên kia chưa có AFT đâu 12:18 nó p lại gần bắn 12:18 ló ra cho nó về cảng luôn cho gọn đi 12:29 dm 12:29 chó vcl 12:29 mạng vs chả net 12:29 rớt cái vào thấy plane cmnl 12:47 mấy lão có cái gì đó vui vẻ để chơi hoặc coi ko (do) 12:48 như cái này chẳng hạn 12:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wACZlp1Ef-s 12:48 hen này 4( 12:51 rách as bắn trc 1 trận đi 12:51 cái đó mà vui méo gì, mệt vkl :hum: 12:51 ta đớp cái đã 12:51 đói vl 12:51 uhm 12:51 mà nãy 12:51 làm quả torpedobeat ảo vl 12:52 lão 12:52 lu 12:52 (do) 12:52 ? 12:52 con bis 12:52 cáo module cuối 12:52 nên lấy conceal ko 12:52 laasy cũng đc 12:52 cơ mà nếu mi tính yolo trong cap 12:53 em tính yolo :)) 12:53 thì khỏi lấy cái đây 12:53 uh 12:53 yolo trong cap 12:53 conceal chả có td gì 12:53 lấy cái kia 12:53 spot torp sớm vs nhìn DD trong khói 12:53 dễ thở hơn 12:54 uh 12:54 thôi lão di ăn di 12:58 dm con zao 12:59 dang pha sake 1:11 lel saipan 1:11 cơ mà bên kia cũng atlanta :rofl: 1:39 19k crew xp 4( 12:53 lấy cái kia 12:53 spot torp sớm vs nhìn DD trong khói 12:53 dễ thở hơn 12:54 uh 12:54 thôi lão di ăn di 12:58 dm con zao 12:59 dang pha sake 1:11 lel saipan 1:11 cơ mà bên kia cũng atlanta :rofl: 1:39 19k crew xp 4( 1:56 :rofl: 1:57 dm này thì tir 1:57 chết nhát 1:57 lel 1:57 có torp mà dell chạy vào 1:57 né mới sợ chứ 1:57 lại mệt con chapaev r 2:21 thôi đi ăn đây rách ass 2:21 uh 2:21 dm quả dunker 2:21 nó vả kinh vl 2:21 méo ngờ 1:57 né mới sợ chứ 1:57 lại mệt con chapaev r 2:21 thôi đi ăn đây rách ass 2:21 uh 2:21 dm quả dunker 2:21 nó vả kinh vl 2:21 méo ngờ 3:17 mệt vl :sad: 3:17 wows cho hết mệt 3:17 :shame: 3:49 đm lu 3:49 tối DST đi 3:50 ohm 3:50 mà vl 3:51 sao ta nhìn 3:51 tên nào cũng có 2* sau ấy nhỉ 4( 3:57 bogue chạy 012 đc ko nhỉ :sad: 3:58 cơ mà đầu game lại p snipe CV :sad: 3:58 phiền vl :saD: 3:58 bắn tier mấy thế? 3:58 đang cày bogue tí 3:59 xong còn thử có cầm đc 0 1 2 ko nữa 3:59 5 à? 3:59 uhm 3:59 :liec: 3:59 tí cho ta vào ké 3:59 bắn tier thấp cho đỡ mệt não 4:00 team 4:00 lol 4:00 bại não 4:00 chó dẻ 4:00 :ah: 4:00 Lcanny: 4:00 team như cc 4:00 có bắn luôn ko 4:00 đểta bắn ván cho crew hết retrain 4:00 bắn trc 1 ván đi 4:01 lát ta thử cầm 0 1 2 luôn :sad: 4:01 201 méo có dmg :sad: 4:11 lu xong game mời nhé 4:23 đm lag cmnr 4:23 đơin reset game 4:26 hime 4:27 ok 4:37 dm 4:38 sao cú gặp team sida hết thế này :ah: 4:40 ekoma 4( 4:41 emako vào gánh bogue 012 nào 4( 4:41 (do) 4:44 có gì mà bắn tới 4:44 bắn phụ nhé hime 4:44 ok 4:44 bogue kia 201 4:46 :ops: 6:42 bắn cái này cháy cái dó 6:42 d, 6:42 dm 6:49 nee ăn khu CV đi 6:55 Aoba cày tiền ngon ok ._. 6:56 ko 7:04 hay cày lên pepsi luôn nhỉ 7:04 wtf 7:05 lên lv 12 nó cho nhiều đồ consum vl mà mình méo có 7:05 đm bất công quá (anva) 7:05 Lu đủ chưa (do) 7:05 chán tier 6 chưa 7:05 e đủ r 7:06 cơ mà đang muốn lên pepsi 7:06 ko thấy nee toàn Bayern à (do) 7:07 móa mai rank rồi mà chưa có AFT cho Bayern :sad: 7:07 vào đi Lu :sad: 7:07 hime off rồi :sad: 7:07 e chắc cầm new mex thôi 7:07 UHM 7:07 ko chơi Bayern à Lu 3k (do) 7:07 ko thích lắm 7:07 sao ko (do) 7:08 nee thấy Bayern chỉ thốn hơn mex ở chỗ méo có máy bay 7:08 e bắn bayern 7:08 ko nhìn được bọn núp đảo 7:08 nee :ah: 7:08 méo hay cit đc đám CA 7:08 AOba nên lên hull trc hay radar trc ._. 7:08 ? (do) 7:08 toàn op các kiểu 7:08 chri bắn BB là ngon hơn 7:08 vs đạn bayern bay chậm 7:08 hull trc 7:09 okoe :3 7:09 cho đỡ vỡ đạn 7:09 aoba cơ mà 7:09 lên rradar trc bắn cho xa 7:10 cho hỏi món up cuối 7:10 1tr ý 7:10 lên xoay hay nhanh :v 7:10 xoay 7:11 dm 7:11 double 7:11 okoe 7:11 thanks <# 7:11 suýt dc cái kraken r 7:11 :sosad: 7:11 dm 7:11 sao lại hết h dúng lúc 7:19 thôi nghỉ nhé Lu :sad: 7:20 um 7:20 e bắn nốt cho hết pre đây 7:21 pre luôn :ops: 7:21 Lu đại gia :ops: 7:21 reward PT mà (do) 7:21 nee chưa lấy à (do) 7:22 bản 12 nee có chơi đâu 7:23 đệt lại tier 8 7:23 MM mấy hôm nay bóp dái nhau vl 7:21 pre luôn :ops: 7:21 Lu đại gia :ops: 7:21 reward PT mà (do) 7:21 nee chưa lấy à (do) 7:22 bản 12 nee có chơi đâu 7:23 đệt lại tier 8 7:23 MM mấy hôm nay bóp dái nhau vl 8:16 Lu khu 8:16 Đi ăn đi 8:16 Tí nữa còn đt 8:44 lu ới 4( 8:47 đm :canny: 8:47 dhs gì 8:48 (do) 8:48 lại bị cái overmatch chết dẫm bóp chết lần nữa :canny: 8:48 khó chịu vl :canny: 8:48 :ahaha: 8:48 MM thì như cl 8:48 toàn vứt nhau vào room 8 8:50 trình cao quá mà :haha: 8:51 ra dst đi 8:55 mai farm 16kxp nữa là mua pepsi đc r :sad: 8:56 đù 8:56 kho ta có gần 400 cái cwof highcaliber hime à 8:56 :hum: 8:56 lí do MM ghét đấy 8:59 cơ mà h quen tay 8:59 cầm cleve thích phết 9:00 trừ vụ cận chiến vs đám BB 9:00 méo tank đc đạn ra 9:00 con nào tank đc đạn BB :smiley: 9:00 mà vl lu 9:00 nhanh đi :hum: 9:00 nee khu đâu ta 9:00 như NO tank đc đạn 380 mà 9:01 đám CA mẽo tier 8 trở lên 9:01 làm ăn hản hoi tank đạn ngon vl 9:01 tier 6 7 thì giáp sida 9:02 tier8 :sweat: 9:02 mà lu 9:02 đổi char trong dst đc k? 9:02 đc 9:02 nhớ cái hòm hôm trc ko 9:03 xài mod đấy là đổi đc 9:03 4( 9:03 mod nào? 9:03 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-no-p1QP_OiN21fOExzZHNNUWc 9:03 tải mod char này cho ta nhé 9:03 mà có mất đống đồ k nhỉ 9:04 hime 9:04 ? 9:04 đổi tên folder đi 9:04 để nguyên thế 9:04 là game nó tự xóa đáy 9:04 là sao? 9:05 tên folder mod 9:05 ta test thử vẫn đc mà 9:05 trc ta cầm vào nó xóa cmnl 9:05 mi giải nén ra rồi copy vào thôi mà 9:06 ta vô game đợi nhé 9:08 launching 9:10 mà lu 9:10 có cần vô char cũ mới đổi đc k? 9:11 p vào char cũ trc nhé 9:11 đậu 9:11 lâu vl 9:11 rồi 9:12 ok 9:12 à mà lu 9:12 bật mod đó cho ta chưa 4( 9:12 đệt 9:12 run out of memory 9:13 4( 9:13 mod tên là horo ấy 9:13 đm đọc mấy cái confession 9:13 mới nhận ra 9:13 bọn khóa mới 9:13 toàn trẻ trâu 9:16 Some kind of trouble 9:16 là sao? 9:17 Fail thêm lần chứ sao 9:17 cái mod đó á? 9:17 À đc r này 9:18 rồi đấy 9:23 vl lu 4( 9:23 k có cái mod bé kia à 9:25 lu ới 9:26 :ah: 9:29 ta cho vào r bật r mà 9:30 ta k thấy nhỉ 9:31 Game tự xóa cmnr 9:31 4( 9:31 Bảo r 9:31 P đổi tên 9:32 đổi tên foder á? 9:32 Đổi thành 1 nhé 9:32 Uhm 9:32 uhm 9:34 Host r đấy 10:43 nee 10:43 dst k 10:44 tí nữa 10:43 nee 10:43 dst k 10:44 tí nữa 10:50 móa giờ ko deal được dmg mà bị dmg 1 tí thôi lỗ vl 4( 10:59 Fail 10:59 :v 10:59 Để rolllback 10:59 Bậy vl 10:59 Thổi sáo 10:59 Nó mgur cái 10:59 Xong dậy cmnl 10:59 Đùa à 11:00 Đm nee khu vào ko 11:00 tí nữa :hum: 11:01 Hay là cheat tí nhỉ 4( 11:01 Spawn ra ít bơ r ngồi đánh vs dragonfly 4+ 11:02 :hum: 11:02 Lu cheater 11:02 Rồi ddaaya hime 11:28 đm mãi méo được 50% Mogamin :hum: 11:28 team tạ vl 11:30 Tạ thì nhận đi 11:30 Cứ đổ cho team :hum: 11:30 ta cái khu 11:30 toàn top team 11:31 khoi Kiev bao lâu Lu nhỉ 11:58 Lu còn chơi ko 12:00 Lu ? (do) 12:07 3k thiên lâu rồi mới thấy vào (do) 12:27 lu owis 12:28 D r 12:28 Mod nee khu 12:28 Có xài hàng riêng 12:28 Hime vứt link kìa 12:28 link? 12:28 Mod horo ấy 12:29 tuong chi host can 12:29 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-no-p1QP_OiN21fOExzZHNNUWc 12:31 Nee khu 12:31 Extract xong 12:31 thôi giờ chơi gì nữa :sad: 12:31 Đổi tên thanh 1 r hãy bỏ vào folder mod 12:37 Đậu <(") 12:38 Boss ra 12:38 Hime sáng mai dst ko 12:38 có 12:38 sangs mai sawn gaaus luoon 12:39 xong làm cái áo lông gấu 12:39 cái đấy giarmtoocs độ đói :v 12:39 (do) 12:39 mai rank mà :ahaha: 12:40 rank buổi tối mà 12:40 sáng có méo đâu mà rnak 12:41 có 12:41 cái tối 12:41 nó fix rồi 12:41 thế à 12:41 mà kệ nó 12:41 tối dành cho bọn rank 1 bắn tierX 12:41 đằng nào cũng cầm cleve đi đốt nahf thôi 12:42 nhân tiện lên pepsi luôn 2016 10 01